


Don't Make Me Wait Any Longer

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: Adventures in the Office [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jeremy is a good friend, Michael and Lindsay are not married, Michael needs to man up, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: The reader has had a crush on Michael for almost a year, but she can't seem to get his attention. She's tried many things. But hopefully this time she'll find out how he really feels.





	Don't Make Me Wait Any Longer

I had noticed Michael as soon as I had started working at Achievement Hunter. And over the year that I had been there, a major crush had developed. Sure, we were friends and hung out in and outside of work, but it never seemed like he reciprocated any kind of feelings. 

I finally decided that I wanted to prompt a reaction out of him. So I carefully picked out my outfit. It was a Monday, which meant that Michael wouldn’t be coming in until noon, giving me plenty of time to get dressed. 

My final outfit was a pair of black booty shorts (I always took pride in my ass), a grey v-neck that showed off quite a bit of cleavage, and my favorite pair of black high top converse. Spinning around in the mirror, I approved of what I saw. I usually never dressed up much for work; just a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt. Hopefully, this would get his attention. 

I made it into work around 10:30, and the only people there were Jeremy and Gavin. They both greeted me, and Gavin even complimented me on my outfit. I blushed and thanked him before heading to my desk in the corner. Most people who came into the Achievement Hunter room missed me cause I blended in with the dark curtains on the back wall. 

The days video was already waiting for me, and I jumped right into work, waiting for Michael to show up. Most likely, he would be getting in as Gavin and I were eating lunch. Which wasn’t a problem for me. He would have to walk past the kitchen to reach the AH office, and I knew he’d peek in to see who was there. 

Lunch rolled around and Gavin waved me over. We had eaten lunch together for almost 10 months, and by this point, it was a ritual basically. He had brought his usual sandwich, where I had some pasta from the night before. Jeremy and Ryan joined us at our table, the four of us laughing loudly at random stories. 

“What’s going on in here?” Michael’s voice asked, and I shot my head up, making eye contact with the brunette. 

“Swapping some funny stories,” Jeremy replied, turning in his seat. “You just missed the story about (Y/N)’s first kiss.”

Michael raised his eyebrows and moved further into the room. 

“Oh really? Would you mind retelling it for me?”

I looked around at the table and saw that everyone had finished eating, and Gavin was already starting to get up to head back to work. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll just let these guys get back to work first.”

Michael nodded and sat down in Gavin’s recently vacated seat. The others got up as well, waving at me before stepping out of the kitchen. Silence fell over the room, but it was nice. Michael simply looked at me, a small smile on his face as he waited for the story. 

“Well, my first kiss was my freshman year of high school, right in the middle of the hallway.” I blushed at Michael’s raised eyebrow. “Yeah, I know. Real romantic spot. But anyway, Connor and I had been ‘dating’ for like two years. If it really counts that young. But I was so ready to have my first kiss, so I basically convinced him to kiss me in the middle of the hallway after school one day. My friends were just behind us too, but I was so past caring at that point. It was a super awkward kiss too. Like we just pressed our lips together and that was it. Boring, but we had no idea what we were doing. And then it was over. I ran back over to my friends and we all giggled over what just happened. And then the next day I broke up with him over the school email.” 

Michael snorted as I finished my story and I laughed along with him. 

“So that’s the story of my super awkward first kiss,” I said, a few laughs still escaping. 

Michael laughed along with me, but I noticed him take a few peeks down at my exposed cleavage. I smirked lightly when he was busy sneaking another peek, and resisted the urge to cross my arms under my chest and push up my breasts even more. 

“Well, want to head back into the office? We’ve probably been in here long enough.”

I started to get up, waiting to see if he’d join me. When he moved as well, I threw away my trash before heading out of the kitchen. The Achievement Hunter office was a fair distance from the kitchen, and we were the only two around. 

I half expected him to say something else to me while we were walking, but we made it back to the office without incident. He dropped back into his chair, while I returned to my spot along the wall. 

The others all started in on a new Minecraft video, while I was supposed to be editing their new episode of AHWU. But I couldn’t keep my eyes off Michael. 

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn’t notice Jeremy calling my name until he reached out a hand a shook my shoulder. 

“Ah, what?” I exclaimed, jumping at the contact.

Jeremy retracted his hand and gave me a knowing look. 

“Too distracted by Michael?” he whispered, sparing a look over his shoulder at the brunette. 

I playfully slapped his arm and glared at him. 

“Just keep your mouth shut, okay? I was thinking about other ways to get him to talk to me. Cause obviously the lunch plan didn’t work.”

Jeremy frowned at little. “Wait, he didn’t do anything after we left you alone at lunch? But I thought we had a good plan in place.”

I sighed. “Yeah, I thought so too. Sorry Lil J, but our plan was a bust. He barely even peeked at my cleavage. Am I reading the signs wrong or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Jeremy replied, coming to kneel by my desk. “He’s told Gavin and I that he likes you, so I don’t know why he’s holding back.”

“I’ll just have to try harder,” I told Jeremy, crossing my arms across my chest. “I’ll make it so he doesn’t even know what hit him.”

Jeremy grinned and clapped me on the back. “That’s the spirit. Go get ‘em, (Y/N).”

I watched him walk back to his chair and sink into it, but not before giving Michael a look. As the others got back into their game, I thought about more ways to get Michael to confess. Now that I had confirmation from Jeremy that he indeed liked me, it allowed me to expand my options. 

Th next time they took a break, I made way over to Jeremy, but planted myself in the space between him and Michael. Leaning over Jeremy’s desk, I made sure my ass was right in Michael’s view if he looked over. 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from behind me. I turned to look at what had happened, and Michael was staring at me, while his controller was face down on the ground. He must have dropped it. 

“Yes?” I asked Michael, leveling my gaze with his, daring him to back down first.

Michael stood and grabbed my arm, causing me to stumble and almost fall, but Jeremy righted me at the last second. He sent me a wink as Michael started to drag me away, out of the AH office. 

“Where are we going?” I asked, allowing myself to be tugged down the hallway. 

“Somewhere with no one else around,” he replied without slowing down. 

I stifled my smile as we came to an office that was known to be empty. It was just extra space, and most likely would never end up being used as anything but storage. But it was perfect for having an office tryst. 

He all but shoved me into the room before he locked the door behind the two of us, making sure that we wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“So why’d you bring me in here, Michael?” I asked, stepping closer to him, almost crowding him up against the door. “Did the view get to you that much?”

He smirked and reached out to grab me, tugging me against his body. I shivered at the feeling of our chests pressed together, and I instinctively leaned into his warmth, wanting more.

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Michael,” I whispered, after a few moments of silence. 

As soon as the words left my mouth, he surged forward and pressed our lips together, hands moving down to my waist. I gave a groan of approval before moving my own arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. 

His tongue stuck out and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I immediately obliged before moving to suck on the appendage. Michael groaned at the feeling, the sound causing heat to shoot straight to my core. 

His fingers slowly slid under my shirt, teasing the skin of my waist. I arched into him, silently begging him to slide his hands higher. He must have read my mind because he complied, moving his hands up and cupping my breasts. 

My bra was still in the way though, so I broke away from his briefly to remove both my shirt and my bra. Michael cupped my breasts again as I kissed him, shivering when his thumbs brushed over my nipples. 

I ran my fingers down his chest, creeping closer to the crotch of his pants where a bulge was already present. He started to pant lightly when I touched his waist, fingers just shy of his dick. 

“Want me to touch you there?” I asked, leaning in to nibble his ear lobe. He nodded and I smirked. “Alright, but you’ll need to take off your pants first.”

I stepped backwards and I watched with interest as he undid his pants, letting them drop along with his boxers. His hard length sprang free and my fingers twitched, aching to touch it. Giving into the urge, I pressed our bodies together while taking his length in my hand. Michael moaned into my mouth, fingers digging into my back. 

I bit his bottom lip, tugging on it gently as I stroked his length. The sounds he was making were addicting and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to live without hearing them regularly. 

“You make such pretty noises,” I murmured, taking my hand off his cock. He whined at the loss of sensation, but I shushed him. “They’re so nice that I want to hear what you sound like inside of me as well.”

Michael groaned and moved to unbutton my shorts. I smirked and helped him along, sliding them and my underwear down my legs. Stepping out of material, I kicked the items behind me, hearing the metal button connect with a chair leg. 

I placed my arms around his neck again, using it to pull him backwards. He followed willingly, and I kept going until the back of my legs hit a desk. Moving to lay on it, I wrapped my legs around his waist this time and tugged him flush against me. 

“Fuck me, Michael.”

He smirked at me. “Yes, ma’m.”

Positioning his cock at my entrance, he pushed inside in one fluid motion. I moaned loudly, hands moving to his lower back, nails scratching at his skin. He groaned at the feeling of being inside me. 

He moved as soon as I gave him the okay, and the pace he set was anything but gentle. Michael slammed into me over and over again, his hip bones hitting the inside of my thighs, and I moaned at the feeling of his cock dragging along my walls.

“Harder,” I pleaded, digging my nails into his back. 

He complied, moving his hands to my thighs and pounding into me even harder. It was almost painful, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that it drowned out any other feeling. 

One of his fingers moved to rub at my clit and I arched my back, trying to get closer to him. That combined with his powerful thrusts was swiftly bringing me to orgasm and I knew that I wouldn’t last much longer. 

“I’m close,” I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut. 

Michael groaned and rubbed my clit harder. “Me too.”

After a couple more powerful thrusts, and an extremely well placed touch of my clit, I was coming. I screamed through my release, clenching my walls and clutching at Michael with everything that I had. Michael followed close behind, thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own high. 

As we both caught out breath, I took the time to admire his face. He looked throughly fucked and it was a look that I would never get enough of. Our eyes met and he smiled at me before leaning down for a quick kiss. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while,” he told me. 

I winced lightly as he withdrew from me, but he moved to hug me soon after. 

I sat up and leaned into his embrace. “Well I’ve been waiting too.”

After getting our clothes back on, we made our way back to the hallway. I tried to make my hair look more presentable, but I knew that I still looked like I had been fucked. Hopefully we didn’t pass too many people on the way back to the office. 

Before we walked back into the office, Michael kissed me one more time. I smiled widely as we walked back in. Thankfully, only Jeremy and Gavin were in there, but they still gave the two of us knowing looks. I simply rolled my eyes before heading back to my desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I've been watching a lot of Achievement Hunter recently and got inspired.


End file.
